


It takes a village to raise a Child [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Baby Angels, Baby Names, Daddy Dean, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: In which Chuck sets about creating a new generation of angels and decides the best way to avoid mistakes of the past is by having them live and grow on Earth before ever setting foot in Heaven.“It only makes the most sense,” Chuck had said.“It should only be a two-year time period,” he’d assured, “then they’ll be fully grown adult angels.”“Who better to help raise and teach a new generation of angels? Where better than the bunker? They need you.”Dumbass that he was, Dean’s only stipulation had been that if they had to raise them, they got to name them, because seriously, he was not dealing with a whole much more Jazriel, Miniel, Jediahel, -el, -el, -els all the livelong day, especially when this was basically an experiment in angel rearing. [podfic length 00:22:18]





	It takes a village to raise a Child [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePlaidFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Takes a Village to Raise a Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021451) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



 

****

**Text** : [It takes a village to raise a Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021451)

 **Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

 **Rating** : G

 **Note** : Because we (read:  _I_ ) are sad in the face of the Wayward SIsters news, I hope this fluff makes you feel a little better.

**Summary:**

In which Chuck sets about creating a new generation of angels and decides the best way to avoid mistakes of the past is by having them live and grow on Earth before ever setting foot in Heaven.

“It only makes the most sense,” Chuck had said.

“It should only be a two-year time period,” he’d assured, “then they’ll be fully grown adult angels.”

“Who better to help raise and teach a new generation of angels? Where better than the bunker? They need you.”

Dumbass that he was, Dean’s only stipulation had been that if they had to raise them, they got to name them, because seriously, he was not dealing with a whole much more Jazriel, Miniel, Jediahel, -el, -el, -els all the livelong day, especially when this was basically an experiment in angel rearing. _[podfic length 00:22:18]_

 **FIles** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5w6lf00oeowodau/SPN%20It%20takes%20a%20village%20mp3.zip)|[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vhtz47q3c4evlge/SPN%20It%20Takes%20a%20Village%20to%20Raise%20m4b.zip)


End file.
